


Not How it Works (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Being in a poly relationship with Sam and Bucky





	Not How it Works (Imagine)

“Honey, I’m home!”

Bucky growled, earning himself pleading look from you. Sam approached, kissing you on the cheek and pulling you up from the chair.

“Where the hell do you think you’re taking her?” Bucky stormed after you.

“To cuddle.”

“Let her go! You’re cutting into my breakfast time with my girl!”

“No. Go away. We don’t want you.” Sam hugged you tightly, preventing you from wiggling out of his grasp.

“Sam…” you sighed, already knowing where this was headed.

“Y/N, you should make a rule where if one keeps the other from their designated time with you, they lose their next turn!”

“Buuuck,” you whined. “how many times do I have to tell you? That’s not how it works.”

Sam scoffed at his audacity. “You realize you’re just as guilty, right? You really expect me to believe you got lost in  _Brooklyn_  when you came home late from your date last week?”

“I have memory problems!”

“Stop!” Both men look at you guiltily. “We talked about this.”

“I just got back from a mission.” Sam began nuzzling you. “I need snuggles.”

“Yeah? Well, I have to leave for mine in two hours, and I want to spend it with her.” He looked at you, wide eyed and pouty. “I could die, Y/N.”

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Sam, baby, go give your report and shower. I should be there by the time you finish. Ok?”

“Ok.” He gave you a kiss and you both heard Bucky gag in the background.

Bucky hung back as you returned to the kitchen. “She’s gonna be too tired to wanna do anything with you,” he whispered once you were out of earshot.

Sam scrunched his face in disgust. “Baby! I’m gonna wait on that shower so we can take one together!”

* * *

 


End file.
